Shiver
by ayebabe
Summary: Claire" was an unsuspecting victim of a ruthless vampire. She tells you her story; the beginning; how the Cullens take her in; how she confronts the one who had stolen her mortality; much more. It's my first story, and I haven't gotten too far. It's ok.
1. Chapter 1

In a strange way, Twilight inspired this story, so yes, it IS about vampires. Claire just doesn't realize that yet. :)

Chapter 1

Truth be told, maybe I should have seen it coming. I'm not stupid. However I suppose I simply refused to accept that it was going to happen. It was just my luck.

Friday seems to be my favorite day of the week. It means escape from that hell of a school Marshal High. Unfortunately I attend that very school. I remember that day perfectly. I had been frowning as I glared at the high school. I had never approved of Marshal High. It was hideous. Consisting of grey old bricks and- well, that was it. Which makes it repulsive. It looks more like a torture dungeon than a high school. My fourth year here and it still gave me the creeps. The sun wasn't making it any better either. The heat was awful. I realized someone was now beside me on the bench.

I turned my head to see who it was. Instantly, a smile lit up my face. It was Raye. He didn't return the smile, but he was obviously at ease. He must've took a seat beside me silently while I was turned in the opposite direction. He was on the same bench, but I noticed he kept his distance from me. His blue eyes peered at me with an indifferent look; it was one I had never seen. I spoke first.

"What seems to be the issue? Are you just going to sit there and stare at me?" I asked impatiently.

" We have to talk," he said. I nodded. I mean, sure he was my boyfriend, and I liked him _alot_, but he was acting strange. I started to have my doubts. Five months we'd been together. It seemed like less.

"About what?" I demanded. _Quit wasting time and get to the point. _I kept the rude thoughts to myself however. After all, we were an ideal couple on campus. If we had an arguement it would fly around the school in the blink of an eye.

"Us...," he started. He was still at ease. He finally edged closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "There's just some things that aren't working out between us."

I gazed at him in amazement. His blue eyes and blonde hair never seemed more beautiful in the golden sunlight. _He's not doing this to me. He can't be... if he does... _Then what?

I chose my words carefully, but they came out sharp. "What's not working? I disagree. Everything has been going great. Tell me what the hell you're talking about." For the first time I saw his discomfort. He shifted uncomfortably and tried to find the right words. He only sighed in distress.

"I don't want to do this to you. I really don't." _Do what? If it is what I'm thinking you're talking about, you _will _regret it. _"I'm just going to say this without trying to be sugarcoated. Our relationship is in ruins."

I stared at him blankly. "Why?" I asked in a low, threatning, voice. He picked up on my mood quickly. He was frantic. "Don't get mad, please listen. It's just... our relationship is going nowhere. For this reason I feel we should end it. So we don't continue like this."

So I'm boring. I was seething. "Continue like this?! Nothing was wrong! _Oh, you bastard!" _I stuck him hard across the face with my right hand (the stronger one) and jumped from the bench. I then sprinted away in rage. It was too much at the moment. I didn't want to do something I would later regret. If I had lost my temper, I hadn't meant to. "Claire!" Raye called after me. _Fuck you, _I thought.

Right as I was racing around a corner (rememeber, I was having bad luck) I smacked straight into somebody. The impact sent me toppling backwards. The only lucky thing of the day was probably this, when I fell I landed in the grass. It wouldn't have been to pretty if it were cement. I started to get to my feet.

A deep voice startled me. "Don't you watch where you're going?" Embarrased, I glanced up. To my suprise, this guy was _attractive_. In a weird way. He had jet black hair, but it was glossy, cut short. His eyes were a dark mysterious brown, I had never seen such eyes as his before. He was a towering six feet and he had broad shoulders. To top it off he was muscular and his face had no flaws. _Great, I happen to slam into him. _

"Half of the time," I replied dryly. I finally managed to stand up. Before I could say anything, he held out his hand. I stared at him. "What?" I asked. He dropped his hand to his side and shrugged. "I guess you don't shake hands." I realized I was making an idiot of myself. _You are so stupid. Just get out of here as fast as you can. _"Sorry," I mumbled.

I turned to step past him, but he placed a hand lightly on my shoulder. The touch chilled me to the bone. It was eerie. "I'm Eamon." I turned to face him and blinked. "So what?" My lack of manners appeared not offend him. In fact, he seemed accustomed to it. "I'm new." I figured that. "Good luck. A warning, this school is a damned hell hole." For the first time, he smiled. "I know what hell is like." It was a nice smile, I admit. A straight, white, one. Of course I wasn't going to tell him that. But that last sentence... creepy. "Heard someone yelling. That was you?"

My cheeks became blushed, what an awful thing! Okay, I wasn't going to lie. "Yeah," I said sheepishly. "But I should go," I said. Lamest words in the book, but it was all I could think of to get his penetrating gaze off me.

Once again I turned away, and he stopped me. "Tell me your name first," he said. He didn't even ask. It was a command. I obeyed. "It's Claire. Good-bye." He didn't stop me again, but I could feel his eyes on my back. I didn't like it, no matter how attractive he was. Besides, I had to find my best friend Heather. I had a few things to tell her.

I couldn't find Heather, which was strange. I knew everywhere and anywhere to find her. Unless, that is, she went with a boy. Which was probably exactly what she had done. I gave up searching for her not after long, and decided to take it home. I was tired. The funny thing was I seemed to care less about Raye by this point. _It seemed I liked him alot. Maybe I didn't. _Who cared? I didn't. All I wanted was to get home and go to sleep. Forget it all. I glanced at my watch on my left wrist, 7:32. Most of my time had been spent in the library at school. Books are the one thing I can honestly say I live for. It helped me forget... events that had occured earlier in the day.

It was becoming dark outside and I knew I'd better get home soon. I ran a hand through my long brown curls of hair nervously. Perhaps I should've set out earlier. Usaully I'm not this nervous to be out late in the dark. But tonight for whatever reason it was, I was terrified. I was positive I wasn't alone. For this reason, I was quite scared. I picked up pace.

When I do think of this day, it always makes me sad. It would be the night I would lose my innocence. I never made it home that night. My prediction had been right. I _wasn't _alone. Whoever it was, he had amazing strength. I hadn't even realized I was being attacked from the back until my head had crashed against the sidewalk. A film of blood clouded my eyesight. I felt I was being lifted. Easily, the attacker threw me over his shoulder, as if I were as light as a feather.

This made me oh so dizzy. My head ached and I felt nauseated. I couldn't comprehend anything, it hurt to try to concentrate. But I did catch this, one glimpse of my captor, just before I passed out. He was almost a stranger, but I knew his face, no doubt.

It was Eamon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It seems like that was only days ago. But I can't deny, I know it was ages ago. It was the beginning. The beginning of an end that would never cease. I remember fragments of that night, but nothing to consider important. It's hopeless, but I was fortunate. I am newest to the Cullen family. I suppose I am doing a terrible thing, telling of our greatest secret. But if I don't tell, you wouldn't know how to defend yourself from becoming the stalker's prey. In my eyes, I am doing you a deed.

I was at a ripe age when I was adopted and accepted into the Cullen family. Because I had been seventeen, I have remained this young forever. Generations pass and I never age. Yes, the first several years were the lonliest. But the Cullens are good to me. I could never explain my gratitude toward them in mere words. The affection the family has given me is remarkable. In my first years, I was an outcast. The worst part, my desire to thirst was never satisfied. I desperately continued to feed on those innocent, my friends, family, even strangers. It was awful. I lived with regret and resentment towards myself. Over time I forgave myself, because the my new family did. For the Cullens showed me another way. A safer way. One that doesn't hurt those I love most. I suppose I should start with the darkest years of my life. Yes, I should.

Waking up was the worst feeling ever. My veins were being lit on fire from the inside. Oh, it was excruciating pain. I didn't know where I was at first. I didn't care. The pain made it impossible to focus on anything else. The pounding in my skull was driving me insane. I tore at my skin, desperate to stop the pain. It was useless. I could only writher myself into a pitiful ball, quivering, and cry of the aches within my flesh. Five minutes passed. I wished I could die. Seven minutes... as quickly as the pain had came, it stopped.

Just like that. I found this hard to believe, the pain moments ago had been unbearable. Now I felt... renewed? No, that wasn't it. I felt like something had died inside of me and something new had arisen. Something dark. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It scared me.

I tried to convince myself that I should be relieved that the pain was gone. But this new feeling only made it worse. Instead I glanced around where I was. There were rows of pews. A church? For one thing I don't sleepwalk. I knew that was not the reason. And no reasonable explanaxion could be provided for the pain I endured moments ago. Perhaps it was drugs? I had not a clue. I knew not the name of this church, for I had never been here before. None of it made sense.

Then I saw him. That disgusting fuck. Eamon was hidden in a dark corner of the church that cast a shadow over his handsome face. I hated him. I wanted him dead. God knows what he had done to me while I was out. He realized I was awake, and stepped out of the shadows. He had on a green shirt and a pair of plain jeans, but did he ever look so good and terrible at the same time.

I began to weep. I was so confused and hurt. "What did you do to me?" I cried. He mistaked my hurt for weakness. This hurt only made me stronger in the end. Grinning, he took one step and he was directly in front of me. It was a swift quick move. How was that possible? He had grabbed my wrist and yanked me up to my feet with such force. At that moment I noticed a sharp pain in my wrist. It wasn't from Eamon's force either.

"I could've killed you if I had the desire." His voice was angry. Then he spoke very queitly. "You're one of us now though." His voice was angry. For why I had no clue. At first. "What?" I asked barely above a whisper. He purposely pressed his down his fingers into the source of pain in my wrist. Once again, the pain shot up my wrist. I cried out.

"I can't stay too long. I'm not a good baby sitter anyway. But you'll notice somethings different about yourself. The pain in your wrist will be gone soon enough." He said this all with a strange sneer. It was unattractive on him, and it scared me at that moment. But he stepped out of the church quickly with that liquid movement that amazed me again.

He was right about two things, something was different about me, and the pain in my wrist seemed to be throbbing less every minute. I don't know if the change in me had been positive or negative. But I knew I didn't like it. I wasn't me anymore. At least I didn't feel like me.

But more than anything I was scared of what I had become. Eamon; maybe that wasn't even his real name, had said "_You're one of us now." _What exactly did that mean? What were they? I didn't want to know and I didn't want to be one, whatever they were. I remember thinking, _He should've just killed me then. _Maybe he should have.

Of all the feelings I could have been, nervous, scared, worried, or desperate, I realized I was thirsty._ Very _thirsty. Imagine that.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A lesson in learning, once I had discovered what I truely was, alot of things didn't matter. Things that I had cared about before seemed unimportant. Life seemed unimportant, because no longer I could say I had one. Things like when Raye had broke up with me, it was insignificant. What mattered was the thirst, and how I could quench it.

The moment I stepped out of that church, I thought I really _was _drugged. It seemed my senses were far more keener than they had ever been. My eyesight was far more intact. I could hear amazingly ten times better than I ever had. But by all means, I could smell better than anything. Aromas filled the night city air that I had never noticed before. Some were awful, others.... mouthwatering? That didn't sound right, but it felt right.

A glance at the sign above the church told me where I was. Grover Lane... I was two blocks from my house. One long walk. I sighed; damn that boy. _What the fuck was going on while I was out? _Another thought came to me. _Maybe you _don't _want to know._

I shoved that thought away and peered at my wrist closely, there was nothing exceptional there to look at. There seemed to be almost two red spots, but they were fading as fast as the pain. So... what did that mean? Were those there before? I didn't believe so, but it seemed something irrevelant to getting home. Therefore I paid no attention to the marks and began making my way slowly across the sidewalk.

Fear was something that easily crept into my mind; I was alone and walking on the side of the street with nothing to protect myself with but myself. So yes, I was worried.

I hadn't gotten that far; I was halfway through the second block when major pains were aching in my mouth. It felt like I was growing cavities all of a sudden. _Right, he shoved a bunch of sweets down your throat and forced you to chew. _Who knew? It was possible. But highly unlikely.

I needed a drink of water. It didn't feel like I was dehydrating though, but I was becoming consumed by my thirst. I passed the second block...

The pain in my wrist and teeth had completely vanished. _Incredible... yet creepy. _I wasn't home before long. When I did arrive home the first moment I stepped through the door, wouldn't you know, Mon was pissed.

"Where have you been? You just leave without saying anything and leave me here to worry! Where. Were. You." Yeah... I could tell she was about to throw a bitching fit. "Went looking for Heather," I replied simply, trying to edge out of the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit at the moment.

Just as I expected, she went ballistic. "You could've said something! Left a note! I was worried sick, ready to call the police! You don't know what your actions cause me Claire!" Maybe she was worried, her fading blode hair was sloppy and her blue eyes were tired. However at the moment they were furious.

I snapped. "Shut up Mom! Damn, mind your own fucking business!" I stormed out of the kitchen to my room, slammed the door shut and locked it. Again I knew it would happen. She would be pounding on the door. As soon as the thought entered my mind, it was happening. She was yelling, too.

"Get you ass out here now! You don't talk to me like that!"

I remained silent while she yelled. I was angry but not as much as I was thirsty. There was no way I was going to listen to my mother's ranting and raving. It would only piss me off. I would have to sneak out through the window. Well, it was better than staying here. My throat was dry, and I felt weak from the thirst. I needed something to drink _now. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Climbing out the window was easy, I had no problem doing so. It wouldn't be hours later until my Mom would suspect that I had snuck out. She would simply assume that I had drifted into a deep sleep. That is, until she would beat on the door and recieve no answer. Then she would figure it out.

However, I wasn't worried about this. Just before I had hopped out, I stole a glance in the mirror. By gosh, I was _pale. _The lovely brown curls of my hair remained the same, and my bright green eyes were ever the same, but my skin tone was an ashen pale. Usually when I was angry, my face would become flustered and a light shade of red. This was the opposite. _Well, I've been feeling a lot of insignificant changes lately. What makes this any different?_

With that thought, I didn't think of my complexion another second. Wearing a pair of plain light blue jeans and a yellow blouse, and my Sperry's (this was what I had worn previously throughout the day), I slipped out into the dark of the night. Once my feet hit the ground, I had to decide where to go. I could see Heather, but my Mom would know easily to call her parents. That was out of the question.

_What about Raye's house? _Well, Mom didn't know him, or that I was dating him (she doesn't approve of me dating yet), but he had just broke up with me. He probably wouldn't want to see me. _But he had been calling after you when you got pissed. He might still want to be firends. _Not if I'm boring, I thought resentfully. Still though, going to his house was _far _better that staying at mine.

Standing outside Raye's bedroom, I knew he wasn't there. There were no lights on in the house. Obviously no one was there. It was only 9:21 (as according to my watch). Then... _a noise. What was that?_ It wasn't from inside the house, it was behind me. I turned quickly. Nothing there.

I slipped around to the side of the house, specifically right by Raye's room (I knew this because I had been inside the house before), and crouched underneath the bedroom window. I listened intently for another sound, but one didn't come.

One second, two seconds, three- wait. There was that noise. It was a scuffling noise. Raye's house was surrounded by a flock of thick and wild woods. The noise was coming from within the woods. Then he appeared. "_Raye!_" I hissed violently.

Raye jumped when he heard my voice. Or maybe it was the feirceness of it.

"Claire?" he asked, dumbfounded. I rose from my crouching position. "Who did you think it was?" I jeered nastily. For whatever reason I was being a bitch, it was because he had scared me. To me, showing fear is a weakness.

He blinked, and then tried to force a smile. "Is this about earlier?" he asked. I frowned as he smiled.

"No," I said flatly. "Where we you coming from anyway?" I wanted to know. Raye seemed to tense up. He scratched his head nervously. "You know, maybe I should tell you about that later..." He wouldn't look at me. I laughed at his tension. "You don't have to tell me. I figure you went to see another girl. That's okay. I mean, we aren't together anymore, right?" I waited for his answer.

His reply was slow. ""Right, but you aren't mad, are you?" He chose his words carefully. It was best to do so. "Not at all," I grinned. I crossed my arms over my chest. I could see Raye was beginning to relax. "Well, you look pretty," he said. _Wow, I can't believe this asshole! _"Thank you," I said sweetly.

Something occured to me. "Are you wearing colonge or something? It's strong," I told him. Raye's brows wrinkled with confusion. "No." He glanced over his shoulder, for whatever reason that was. The smell was so strong; it was exhilirating to me. I felt a rush of excitement. I moved toward him with a quick movement, much like the liquid movement I had witnessed Eamon make earlier.

I was right in front of Raye now, and my movement, had suprised him, much like Eamon had suprised me with the same move. I didn't care about that at the moment though. What was that delicious smell?

I laced my arms around his neck and leaned into the crook of his neck. I inhaled deeply. _Wow, such a heavenly scent. _"Is it her perfume?" I asked softly. "I told you, I'm not wearing any colonge or perfume," Raye said, a bit irritated. He pushed me away a bit, but I kept my arms locked around his neck.

"Claire, you should let go of me, this is uncomfortable," he said, trying to undo my arms. To shut him up, I stood on the end of my toes and pressed my lips firmly against his. At least he stopped trying to undo my arms. He momentarily wrapped his his arms around my waist, and then he pulled away from my lips.

"I don't think I should be kissing you after I broke up with you so..." he started. I sighed impatiently. "If you'd shut up, it wouldn't matter, would it?" I demanded.

"I guess not," he mumbled, and I was kissing him again. Harder, and harder. Raye pulled away from quickly. "Ow!" he cried. "What?" I asked. "You bit my lip," he said, as the blood dribbled down his chin. I smiled.

"I'll take care of that," I said. This time as I kissed him, I sucked on his lower lip. I stopped however, as soon as I tasted his blood. I wiped at my mouth. It tasted _soo good. _"You taste good," I said, stunned. Raye was a bit weirded out by the statement. The taste of his blood did something to quench my thirst; but it was still extreme. "More," I whispered, afraid of the word.

The next part came without my thinking, it was complete impulse. I grabbed Raye by the hair, and pulled his head back. He cried out in suprise. "What the hell are you doing?" He tried to squirm out of my grip, but my strength overpowered him. Then I was sinking my teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

To my suprise, Raye didn't make a sound. I sucked the warm red liquid from his neck. I drank for several minutes. It tasted so satisfying, so good, so... _STOP!_ I pulled my mouth abruptly away from Raye. He had gone limp in my arms, which I found it easy to hold him up. I shook him. "Wake up!" I cried. Blood dibbled from his neck onto his shirt now. _Oh my God, was I drinking his blood? _I wanted to vomit.

_First take care of Raye. Okay. _I checked for a pulse, pressing my hand firmly against his chest. _Bump, bump, bump. _He had a pulse. It was faint and slow, but it was there. I breathed a sigh of relief. Next I shook him violently, but he didn't awaken from his deep slumber. I grew worried. Did he lose too much blood? I hated to do this but I had to. I was going to have to leave him.

If it turned out he was dying, I could be charged with murder. And the fact that I had drank too much of his blood wouldn't be any help either.

Carefully, I eased him onto the ground, this time hoping not to wake him. "Okay, now what?" I whispered softly. _Run, that's you can do, isn't it? Yeah, it is._ I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't have time. I needed to get out of this town as fast as possible... I began to run through the woods like I never had in my life.


End file.
